Fling Series
by Andie01
Summary: What started as a fling could be more.
1. Attitude Adjustment

"What did I fucking do to deserve this," the man beside me mutters as we stand loading my rental's trunk.

"From what I understand you got an attitude with all your little UK buddies so they left your ass. You're not twenty—five nor do you have a US driver's license so you can't rent a car. The real question is what did I do to Regal to deserve you?"

A sneer is my only answer.

"Get in the car," I sigh. "We have a couple hour drive ahead of us."

"Whatever you say," he growls.

"Whoever you are up there," I glance skyward. "I'm going to need some strength of will and some patience."

"Who are ya talking to?"

"The universe," I mutter, fiddling with the radio. Finding a station, I put the car in drive. Humming along with the song, I try to ignore the sullen man beside me. _"The very attractive sullen man,"_ I muse. _"Get over yourself Gypsy. There is a decade age difference. He's at the beginning of his career, I'm in this weird transitioning phase out of active wrestling into a more stable backstage role."_

Pete reaching over to turn the radio off pulls me from my thoughts.

"I'm not listening ta that shit the whole drive," he states when I glance over at him.

" _Plus he's a complete asshole."_ "Whatever keeps you quiet," I mutter.

X

"What are ya doin'," Pete grumbles as I pull off the highway.

"Need gas. And I need the little girl's room. This coffee is running right through me."

"Hold it. I want ta get there quickly."

"Still need gas. It will be five minutes tops," I state pulling into the station.

"Make it fast," he mutters.

"It will go faster if you help. Fill it up," I mutter, holding my credit card between us.

"Fine," he mutters, snatching the card.

"Check the fluid levels too, please. It's running a little hot."

"Anythin' else?"

"Nope."

"It's about time," Pete growls as I approach the car.

"Got you some water," I toss the large bottle at him. "You're welcome. What about the car?"

"It's fine. Can we go?"

"Sure. Can I ask you a question?"

He stares at me blankly as I pull out of the parking lot.

"Is this your usual attitude or is there something going on?"

"That's none of yer fucking business."

"Something is going on," I nod. "Good to know. Just don't be an asshole for too long."

"Shut up."

X

"Can you do something other than growl and grumble under your breath?"

It has been thirty minutes of complete silence inside the car and it was driving me completely insane.

"No."

"Just fucking talk. I really don't care about what but I can't continue in silence."

"No."

"Then let me turn the radio back on."

"No."

"Why are you being such a bastard?"

"Why are ya such a bitch?"

"Because you are being an asshole right now."

"I'm an asshole because a cheating whore made me this way," he snaps. His eyes widen slightly as he realizes the confession he just made.

I swallow back the questions on the tip of my tongue, glancing at the man.

"Suddenly yer silent."

"How long ago," I question quietly.

"Two weeks," he huffs.

"I'm…"

"I don't need yer pity."

A loud pop from under the hood takes my attention from the man as the car loses all power. Coasting to the side of the road, I swallow a groan as I stare at the smoke billowing from beneath the hood.

X

"I asked you to check the damn fluids," I growl staring at the light rain splattering across the windshield.

"I did."

"Obviously you didn't or the fucking engine wouldn't have blown and we wouldn't be stuck on the side of the road for at least an hour."

"Maybe if ya…"

"Don't you dare blame me. You were the one who was in such a hurry you couldn't take two minutes to look under the hood. For what?"

"Shut up."

"Shut up. Shut up. Your macho pride can't stand that you are hurting and you let someone in. I said to talk about anything, you are the one who chose to make a confession, not me. So why don't you fuck yourself Dunne," I growl.

"Why don't ya do it for me? Least it would shut yer damn mouth."

"If it will help you lose the damn attitude, let's go," I counter leaning on the center console with both hands.

"Ya don't have the bollocks," he growls mimicking me.

I attack his mouth and I feel the younger man tense. I use the advantage to press him back against the seat as I come across to straddle his lap. Pulling back, I stare down into his hazy eyes smugly. "Don't ever test me, As…"

His hand wraps around the back of my neck pulling me back to him. His mouth expertly overpowering mine and I melt against the man. I feel rather than hear Pete chuckle. "Problem, Love?"

"Only when you're talking. Maybe I should shut your damn mouth," I smirk pulling his bottom lip between my teeth. His hands slide up my thighs and under my skirt to my hips grinding me down on the hard ridge forming beneath me. I groan into his mouth.

"Same Love."

"No need for pet names. If you want me to shut my mouth, maybe you should give me something better to do with it."

"I can think of a few things to do with that mouth of yers."

"Like?"

He shoves me into the floor board at his feet more gently than I thought possible from the man. His hands going to his fly.

"I got you," I murmur, peeling his jeans and underwear down his thighs. I swirl my tongue around his crown before closing around him sliding slowly down his shaft.

"Gypsy," he groans, his fingers tangling through my hair.

"Hmmmm," I hum, his cock deep down my throat.

"Fuck," his hands speed my head along.

My hands come up to dig into his thighs to steady myself as he sets a blistering pace.

He growls, pulling me back up his body. "Get in tha back."

"I need to get something from my bag," I mutter lowering the backseat so I can access the trunk.

"Now?"

I hold up a string of condoms.

"I don't like condoms."

"Did your cheating whore feel the same?"

Growling, he yanks the condoms from my hand with one hand, the other yanking my panties down my legs. "Get those off."

Following his orders, I allow him to shove me down to the seat.

"I'm not going to be concerned about yer enjoyment."

"I can take care of myself," I groan as he pushes inside me. My hand sliding between my folds to rub my clit in time with his thrusts.

"So tight, Love," he pants as he slams my hips back against his. "Yer not innocent, are ya?"

"Fuck no," I groan.

"I don't believe ya," he growls sinking his teeth into my shoulder.

"God damn," I whimper as my orgasm hits me hard and fast.

"Already," he questions flipping me onto my back. My knees hooking over his shoulders as he slams back into me.

"S…Sh…Shut up," I stutter as he hammers into me. "Just fuck," a yelp cuts off my sentence as two callused fingers slide across my sensitive clit.

"Couldn't hear you," he smirks.

"Shut up and fuck me," I groan, arching off the seat.

Sliding my legs around his waist, he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me up and flush against him. One of my hands reaching out to grip the back of the front seat, the other slide around to tangle in his hair. Bringing his mouth to mine, I swallow his grunts of exertion. Minutes later, his hips stutter as his grip tightens around me.

"Better," I question between kisses.

He nods against me, his hand stroking along my side.

"Good. Stop thinking about some cheating whore and putting yourself in a bad mood. Stop being an asshole," I smirk sliding from him.

"If I don't?"

"You'll get another attitude adjustment," I smirk. "Get dressed."


	2. Fling

"Gypsy?"

Turning from monitor I find Trent. "Hey," I smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Will ya ask Pete to call me when ya see him tonight?"

"What makes you think I will see Pete tonight?"

His brows furrow. "Because he said he's spending the night with ya."

"Did he now?

"His exact words were he is getting his Gypsy therapy."

"Well if I see him tonight, I will give him your message. Goodnight Trent."

For the past seven months, Pete would seek me out at least once a month. Always leaving me a trembling, bruised mess from his teeth and tight grip and dreaming about the next time. Each time I build the wall around my heart a little higher. As much as I try to avoid my budding feelings for the man they are starting to haunt me during our time apart. "It's time to move on with my life," I mutter to myself.

"You talking to yourself, Sweetheart?"

Turning I find Enzo smiling at me from down the hall. "Actually, I am," I return the smile. "Who else is gonna listen to me?"

"If you are desperate enough, I got two ears," he grins approaching.

"It's that mouth in the middle running nonstop that's the problem," I smile.

"You got jokes?"

"That's the kindest of my jokes involving you."

"Yeah?"

"You have no idea," I smirk.

"Why don't I take you out and you give me the full rundown."

"You couldn't…"

"What is going on here?"

Turning, I find Pete. "I'm having a conversation. Trent needs talk to you. Why don't you run along and find him?"

"Gypsy, Love…"

"She said move along," Enzo snaps.

"I don't need you to speak for me," I growl. "I don't need either of you. Goodnight…I don't even know what to call the two of you."

"Gypsy."

"Goodnight Pete."

"Gypsy," he snarls as I make my way to my rental.

"I can't do this tonight, Pete. Find someone else to spend the night with," I mutter reaching for the car door.

"What's that supposeda mean," he growls holding the door shut.

"Exactly what I said. You know I had no problem being your occasional fling until I found out you're bragging about it… About your Gypsy therapy. That did something to me, maybe it changed something, I don't know but I don't like it. So find someone else to warm your bed for a few hours tonight, I'm sure you have a harem somewhere. Goodnight." I yank the door open and slide into the driver's seat, locking the door behind me.

X

"Go away," I growl as the knocking starts up again.

"I'm not going away until ya talk to me," Pete's voice calls over the knocking.

I glare at the door.

"I got nowhere to go, Love. Open up!"

Grumbling I pull myself from the bed. "What do you want? I told you…"

His mouth devours mine as he presses me back into the room.

"No," I growl, stepping away from the man. "I've already told you, you want this tonight find someone else. I can't."

My back meets the wall, his body covering mine. His hand coming up, his thumb pressing under my chin until my eyes meet his. "Why?"

I open my mouth to reply when he cuts me off.

"I've never bragged about anything. The lads asked about my change in attitude, I informed 'em about my Gypsy therapy. Never what that entails, just that ya help me. What happens between us stays wit us."

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Believe whateva ya want, Love," he shrugs. "I'm tellin' the truth though."

"Whatever. I still can't do this anymore. My feelings have changed. My needs have changed."

His eyes watch his thumb tracing along my jawline. "Enlighten me."

"What?"

"How have yer feelings changed?"

"I'm not content with meaningless sex any more. Not that it's not enjoyable, I just need more."

"Like?" His fingertips brush across my cheeks.

"Like things you aren't willing to give me."

"Like what?"

"Like a relationship. Good morning texts. Good night texts. Discussions about our days. Back rubs after a long day. Emotional support during the hard days. Cuddling during a night at home. Hell, quiet nights at home in general. Everything else that comes with a relationship. Things that you as a twenty something have no interest in. Which is fine, I don't need you to do anything for me except let me go."

"Yer worried 'bout our age difference," he breathes, brows furrowing.

"It's part of the problem. We are at two different points in our lives. There is nothing wrong with that. It's time that we start acting like our ages."

"No," he growls lowering his mouth to mine again.

"Pete," I warn.

"I'm not lettin' ya go," he mutters against me. "I love ya."

"What," I gasp.

"Ya heard me," he chuckles nipping my bottom lip.

"You will say anything to get laid."

"I have neva lied to ya," he sighs pressing his forehead to mine, eyes staring straight into mine.

"Never?"

"Neva."

"Say it again," I whisper, a smile pulling at my lips.

"I love ya and I really need to kiss ya."

"Why don't you?"

"Ya won't shut up," he smirks. "Ya never fucking shut up."

"You love it," I snicker.

His lips cover mine and the tension leaves both our bodies. I pull him tighter against myself, needing to feel the solidness of the man. "One thing," he pants as we break apart.

"Hmmm," I hum, my fingers twisting into his t-shirt.

"I don't cuddle."

"That's it? Out of all that I said?"

He nods against me.

"I'm sure you can think of something to replace it," I smirk. "I love you enough to give you time to figure it out."

He tugs me away from the wall and over his shoulder.

"What are you," I start, giggling as my back hits my mattress. "Oh," I sigh as his teeth graze my nipple through the thin fabric of my t-shirt. My fingers thread through his hair holding it away from his face to watch his mouth work the peak before turning his attention to the opposite side of my chest.

"I wasn't aware you had a gentle setting."

I feel him chuckle. His rough fingers slide under the hem of my tee.

"Didn't know ya wanted gentle," he mumbles, his hands sliding my shirt slowly up my torso. His mouth reattaching to my chest as the shirt leaves my body. "Isit what ya want? Love?"

"Now who needs to shut up," I chuckle.

"Maybe I need ta find something else to do wit my mouth," he smirks, sliding down my body. His mouth attacks my lower half, sucking at my cloth covered clit. "I got ya," he groans as I squirm beneath him, pawing at the waistband of my panties. Peeling the material slowly down my legs, he kisses his way back up before parting my slit with his tongue. I throw my head back as he circles my clit setting a slow and methodical pace.

"Pete, please," I beg as he brings me to the edge over and over without any release.

"Whadda ya need Love?"

"You," I pant. "Release. Both."

Sliding back up my body, he strips his jeans. Hesitating between my thighs, his cock brushes my entrance. "Gypsy," he breathes.

Pulling him down, I devour his mouth tasting myself on him as I wrap my legs around his waist answering the unasked question. He groans as he fully sheaths himself inside me before resuming his previous slow rhythm with his hips. His forehead presses against of mine, his eyes boring into mine.

"I love seein' ya so close," he growls. "I love seein' ya come undone even more." His hips snap into me.

Within minutes I am doing just that. "Fuck Pete," I cry, eyes clamping shut as pure pleasure washes over me in waves.

"Look at me, Gypsy," he growls.

I lock eyes with him, his signature sneer in place as his own release overcomes him.

"Pete," I mumble as he lays panting beside me.

"Huh," he grunts.

Reaching over I intertwine our fingers, "Is this okay?"

He nods.

"I'm trusting you, Pete. Don't hurt me."

Bringing my hand to his lips, he presses a kiss along my knuckles. "Neva, Love."


End file.
